October 1703 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - October 1703 = Weather this month *Calmed in the Baltic. *Storms in the Pacific and the West Indies. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Lisbon *After hearing of the reaction in Barcelona to Portugal's recent actions in relation to trade, the Marquis das Minas remarked, "Spain has sown the seeds of her own downfall. Admittedly an unfortunate turn of phrase, but if you continue to attack and belittle a neighbour then that neighbour will eventually react, that is what Spain has done to us, disregarded our friendship and trampled it under foot as something less than worthless!" Dresden *With a forlorn expression, which contrasts with his usually infectious bright smile and sunny outlook on life, Prince Frederick Augustus II of Saxony bid farewell to the besiegers of his own capital city and entered it to take part in the defence. He soon appeared on the battlements, smiling now and wearing black clothes laced with yellow along with a matching tricorne hat sporting a large white feather. *The Austrian Grenadier Guards were launched against the covered way, but by 4th October they had been bloodily repulsed. A few days lull followed, then Prince Eugene ordered them in again, this time with the support of the Imperial Swiss Guard Regiment. Again they were repulsed, although the defenders had a much harder time of it this time than they had previously. Finally, Prince Eugene decided to fling them in again, this time leading them forth personally, sword in hand. Even his illustrious presence failed to get the Saxons to give up these outerworks, and they held on, once more forcing the Austrian crack troops back. At that point Eugene concluded with some frustration that they would just have to starve the enemy out! Rome *Pope Clement XI has met in personal audience with his loyal son of Mother Church, Prince Maximillian of Bavaria. His Holiness added that he, "Sacrificially did this favour in front of a dozen Italian cardinals" (Meaning that the 'private' meeting was held in front of his advisors). *While not speaking ex-cathedra on this temporal matter His Holiness has publicly urged the King of Portugal to 'turn the other cheek' and lift his ban on Spanish trade, 'which can only cause hurt'. His Holiness also urged the King of Spain and his ministers to drop all claims to the Crown of Portugal 'since it is this above anything else which has damaged Spanish-Portuguese relations.' Cairo *Bey Huseyin of Egypt is known to have heard what the Grand Vizier's man in Cairo wished to say to him in a private meeting which took place at his palace. Zeila *The Sultan of Adal has assured Mohammed Bin Kupri of his friendship, and went so far as to say he would like it very much if the Ottoman Sultan chose to capture Berbera off his rival the Sharif of Mocha, 'a bad man who doesn't deserve to live.' Mohammed Bin Kupri replied kindly, but made no such promise, rather he asked whether His Highness would allow trade missions to be opened in his land? St. Petersburg *Shortly after arriving from Moscow, Great Patriarch Stefan of Ryazan joined the Tsar as His Highness laid the first stones of the St. Peter & St. Paul Cathedral for the Orthodox faith. Tsar Peter, in his typical manly style, spent some of the month working alongside the masons on this new cathedral in the town which is gradually being created on the marshes around the mouth of the Neva. Texas *A party of 300 Navaho Indian braves encountered a squadron of the Texas Rangers who shot them to ribbons from a distance, causing this war party to disintegrate. Abankeseso *The Denkyirahene Boado Ahafo Berempon has thanked Msr. Theophile for 'my lovely golden trinket' and told him that he welcomes French merchants and is certainly willing to sell them gold at 50% above base price, but that he will not grant them a monopoly on this or any other trade within his kingdom of Denkyira. Fort Prudhomme *Friendly Choctaw Indians have visited Fort Prudhomme and informed the French that they are certain the raid against Fort Toulouse was the work of the Cherokees. Stettin *Prussia has formally turned the keys and civic control of Stettin back to the Swedish Crown. Berlin *Count von Salzburg, on hearing that Prussia is returning to her 1700 borders, suggested that this will include Lippstadt and Minden? He proposed that each of these should become Imperial Free cities? Chemnitz *The cavalry blockade of Chemnitz by Austrian regiments has ended with the troopers riding off into the south-eastern Saxon hills. Satara *Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram of the Maharatas has turned sixteen, and is rumoured to be interested in taking a wife now? Jassy *Hospdar Racovita has laid on a welcome-home banquet for the 200 Moldavian staff officers who came to Jassy this month after being trained by the Ottoman Anatolians. This was held to celebrate the creation of the core General Staff which these men are now forming. A new decoration, the Star of Saint Mihail, has been created which is to be prominently displayed upon the chest of all the staff officers. As Commander-in-Chief the Hopsdar Prince himself proudly wore a version of the Star crafted in gold and pearls. Reval *General Weide, prior to leaving at the head of his troops, made this announcement in Reval: “Russia and Sweden have agreed a foundation of peace. Although not yet agreed formally, Russia will honour the proposal and today we end the Russian presence in this fair town. To the people I thank you for the courtesy and hospitality shown my men.” The Russian field army then formed up and marched out of town, and is said to be heading back to Smolensk. Versailles *The Holy Roman Empress, her charge Maria Anna Josepha and the court artist Nicholas Lancret have left Versailles for Vienna. As she left Maria Anna remarked somewhat shirtily, "I would like to have been proposed to before my marriage was announced!" *The Assembly of Notables has been called into session by His Most Christian Majesty. These tax changes were brought to their attention by King Louis' councillors: • The much hated Gabelle (salt tax) is to be abolished, but replaced by a resettlement tax to pay for those who want to emigrate to the colonies. The royal view is that while this does not change the tax burden on the commoners it should do much to improve public order at a time of famine and answers a long-standing grievance of the peasantry. • On account of the likelyhood of war against the English, new ships and a larger standing army are necessary, so the English War Tax is being introduced. There is also a requirement to fund health improvements to avoid the onset of disease following the famine. It was noted that the health improvement tax can be avoided if nobles fund the construction of fresh water supply aqueducts themselves, which it is claimed would be cheaper for them. The expressed royal view is that the nobles will avoid paying the health improvement tax by funding the aqueducts (which now in fact is what is happening). On account of this the tax on the nobles has risen to 13% from 5% (on top of the burden to fund the aqueducts). • With regard to the Gallican Church, a charity tax to raise funds for the purchase of food to offset the effects of the famine is being introduced, rising the tax burden from to 5% to 13%. It was freely admitted that the tax rises are substantial on both Nobility and Church, but claimed that both have benefitted hugely over the last few years and will do so again once the economy is restored to health. "Each group cannot really object to the purpose of each new tax," King Louis XIV himself reasoned, "although they will probably grumble about the scale of the rises. Honour should not be adversely affected as by the paying these taxes the the nobles and churchmen are effectively endorsing the policy." Amongst the deputies there were very many sullen faces. Constantinople *Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin congratulated those responsible for constructing the Dardanelles fortresses before returning to Constantinople, where he prayed at the newly- opened Blue Mosque. He then went down to the shipyard and express his satisfaction that the programme of copper-bottoming all the Imperial Navy’s ships has begun. Yorktown *The view seems to be growing in Yorktown that the home government in London is incompetent and ill-equipped to deal with the challenge posed by the Jacobites! El Escorial *Royal councillors of Spain are claiming that in marked contrast to Pedro 'the Savage' of Portugal, Charles 'the Good' of Spain is spending revenue and credit to keep his poorest subjects alive. Cardinal Portocarrero, one of the councillors' number, says that the Church views it all as money well spent - although the Spanish nobles are not so sure! However, he surmises that even amongst the nobilty those holding army commissions quite like being viewed as knights of Christ while their hated Portuguese rivals risk being shot by their own men as servants of the Antichrist! Muscat *Saif I, Sultan of Oman, has been asked by the Ottoman ambassador to his court whether Ottoman trade missions may be sent to his sultanate? Moscow *The 3rd Boyar Znat Regiment has been officially named the Faberge Znat Regiment. In the Tsar's absence, Chancellor Golitsyn took part in the ceremony with Pytor Faberge standing at his right hand as the guest of honour. The new regiment was blessed by Orthodox priests and welcomed into the Russian Army with the presentation of its regimental flags. *It has been announced that Tsarevitch Alexis is to be allowed the rest of the year to do as he pleases following his graduation from the Preobrazhenski Staff College, but in January he shall be assigned to Mother Church to be catechised for a year to ensure he understands the importance of the Orthodox faith to Russia. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire *Mihail Racovita, Hospdar Prince Of Moldavia *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’S Treasurer *King Louis Xiv Of France, The Sun King *Roger Martel Of The Honourable West India Company, Spain’S Viceroy Of Africa *Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram Of The Maharatas *King Thalun Toungoo Of Burma Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *The English merchant marine has lost 21 ships this month in the North Sea, and 45 in the Irish Sea. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *None. Trade Missions Opened *By the Honourable West India Company in Constantinople. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7